Sonny Hill
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: A chilling cross over of Sonny with a chance and Silent Hill. Chad Dylan Cooper explores the deserted town of Silent Hill looking for Sonny. Unfortunately Silent Hill is not as deserted as he first thought. Different but entertaining. Please review D


**A thought crossed my mind, why not combine my favourite TV show with my favourite horror film?**

**So here you are folks, but be warned if you don't like strong violence or horrific scenes then give this book a miss, its not your usual SWAC episode! But to those who love a good scare enjoy =D**

**Please review!!! Pretty please !**

**Sonny Hill **

**Chapter One**

**CPOV**

The fog was so thick it blocked most of my vision. The torch attached to my jacket did very little to reveal the path I was taking but was useful none the less.

I walked in the middle of the road through and empty town.

Cars were parked oddly up the sidewalk; their doors were torn off. Claw marks and blood decorated the hole where the door should be.

There were potholes in the road and I kept falling into them.

I held out my hand to catch the snow, the snow landed and left black marks. " Ashes?" I whispered confused.

I looked up into the sky still holding my hand out.

The sky was black and threatening. The "snow" continuously fell, slowly and showing no sign of giving up.

I looked forward and saw a black silhouette sat down in the road.

" Sonny?" I called. " Is that you?" I called louder than before.

The figure turned to face me before running of.

I began chase. The figure ran down a dark alley.

I entered the alley without caution. I had to find out what was wrong with Sonny.

As I went down the damp steps into the darkness below a loud siren went off in the distance.

The siren was old, it must have been used in world war two to warn the people of bombings, then why were they using it now, and who's using it?

So many questions went through my mind. Once the siren stopped I looked around me in horror.

The tertiary layer of the wall peeled off like paper revealing a metallic skeleton of cross-linked fence.

All the walls around me were just fences.

I was disturbed by what I saw, but I continued into the darkness any way. Sonny needs my help.

In my pocket my radio was giving of loud static. I removed my radio and inspected it.

I attempted to change the channel, only to find my radio wasn't even on!

"What the hell?" I whispered.

A low growl came from the shadow below me; I turned my head slowly to face the noise.

Two large bright white eyes stared back from the darkness.

I opened my mouth to scream but was silenced by the beast leaping onto me.

The beast appeared to be a completely flayed dog. Its jaw snapped at my face, I held its jaw open with my hands.

The beasts breath was foul. Its teeth were sharp and jagged. With my left hand I checked my left pocket and found my pocket-knife.

I removed the knife and equipped the blade. The beast relentless continued to try and snap at my throat.

I gripped the knife tightly and lunged it at the dog's head.

The blade slid through the dog's skull with ease. Blood poured from the wound like water from a tap.

The beast squealed in pain and jumped away. The knife was still in its head, leaving me defenceless.

The beast fled off down into the shadows. I heard it whine for a few seconds before a loud thud followed by silence.

I stood up off the floor and wiped the blood from my jacket.

I bent my knees and crept down the stairs after the beast. My flashlight had blood on it so it shone of red light.

I came across the beast's corpse. It lay down flat with its jaw wide open.

The knife stuck out of its head. I reached for the blade slowly and cautiously.

I grabbed the handle and pulled. It slid out just as easily as it entered.

I turned to walk back up stairs, I would have to look elsewhere for Sonny, this was a dead end.

As I turned I spotted a strange character coming down the stairs hastily.

The character was a clown, he was dressed in bright clown clothing, and it was torn at places and smeared with someone else's blood. In his hand he held a large blade, it looked like a machete.

The clown laughed hysterically as he ran towards me. I backed up slowly until I hit the fence.

With my back to the fence I held my knife out, my hand was shaking frantically.

The clown stopped at the bottom step and continued to approach me, only very slowly now.

He continued to laugh mentally, he watched me closely.

His face was covered in make up, I could see a lot of scars on his face. I could not see his eyes in the dark.

On his head he wore a large red curly wig.

Once he was around three meters away I shone my light at his face. When I saw his eyes I dropped my flashlight in disgust and horror.

The arm holding the knife became limp and fell down by my side.

The clown's eyes had large stitches in them, holding them together.

The clown stopped in place and opened his mouth laughing as he did.

His eyes were large, yellow and sharp. He looked around confused, as if he could no longer see me.

An idea struck my head, he could only see me because of my flashlight.

I bent down and switched off my flashlight.

The clown sniffed the air like an animal, trying to smell me.

I picked up my flashlight slowly and placed it in my pocket.

I realised there and then that the only way past this thing was to try and sneak past quietly, hoping it can't hear or smell me.

The clown hissed in my general direction like a ferocious cat.

My plan was simple but extremely dangerous. This wasn't going to be easy.

**Well? What do you think so far? Please leave reviews, if I get good ones I will continue =D**

**Thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
